Operation: Make Red Jelly Belly Jealous
by patsu18
Summary: Yellow tries to make Red jealous... by enlisting Gold to become her fake 'boyfriend'. A bit of :AmberShipping: Will end with :SpecialShipping: and :MangaQuestShipping: though.
1. Chapter 1

Hehehehehe...

So, this is my crack pairing. I really don't know why but I think Yellow and Gold look really cute together. But, of course, Yellow has Red and Gold has Crys...

._.

This won't be a one-shot I guess...

Pokemon Special does not belong to me.

Review please!

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Yellow, her long blonde ponytail swaying as she nervously followed the amber eyed boy in front of her towards the Viridian forest. He turned around to face her and grinned.

"Sure, I'm sure!" Gold confidently replied, flipping his bangs away from his eyes. "What's the matter? Starting to doubt the plan?"

The petite girl nodded slowly. The 'plan' was something Gold had come up with when he saw her crying on a day when she had felt hopelessly hopeless in the romance department.

"I could become your fake boyfriend and help you get Senior Red!"

She still couldn't believe she said yes to such a shameful and selfish plan. "It sounded like a great plan back then," she mumbled. "Maybe we shouldn't go through with this."

"Why not?" Gold faced her again. "Look, Yellow, you deserve to be happy, okay?" He patted his senior's head fondly. Her cheeks turned pink.

"I mean, c'mon! Sure senior Red's face pops out when you Googol the words 'cool', 'handsome', 'smokin' hot', and 'Pokémon Master'." he continued. "So yeah. It's not your fault that you like him. It just so happens he's a dense idiot when it comes to you."

Yellow looked at him amusedly and laughed. Gold gave her a big grin.

"'Operation: Make Red Jelly Belly Jealous' is now underway then." he announced.

"So here's the plan. We'll act like a lovey dovey couple that accidentally pops out of nowhere while senior Red's training. After that initial contact, word'll probably spread that we were seen alone together so the other Dexholders will assume that we're dating. And in a month, during the reunion, we'll see the fruits of our labor. Got it?"

"Got it." Yellow replied.

"Good. Now that that's settled…" He reached toward her hand and held it lightly. Before she could react he quickly explained with a shrug "So it'll look realistic." Even though he said that, the feel of her hand in his felt weird and he immediately felt his ears grow warm. Yellow gave his hand a little squeeze and felt him do the same.

As they walked deeper into the forest, she realized something.

"Hey, Gold?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this for me? I don't think you owe me anything and I know you don't usually do favors."

He thought about it for a while. Then he gave her a swoon-worthy smile.

" 'Cause I also wanna make Crys jealous."

She looked at him and laughed.

"That makes us accomplices then."

"Yup."

Viridian city's lush, green forest was full of wild Pokémon and trainers who were insanely obsessed in looking for anyone to battle. It was exactly what Red needed. Even though there were tougher Pokémon and harsher weather conditions at Mount Silver, there was something about training in Viridian that appealed to him. The first time he explored around here, he saved Yellow from a wild Dratini.

Oh, right. Yellow lives here, he remembered. I wonder what she's doing now?

His thoughts got cut short when he heard whispers and quiet laughter from the direction he was heading to. "Oh great," he mumbled "A lovey dovey couple in my training spot." He turned to look for another place he could train in when he recognized some voices.

"Your hair looks awesome all the time." said a girl's voice.

"Yeah? Thanks. Ataro styles my hair when I wake up everyday. He's an awesome hairstylist." Laughed a boy's voice.

There was no mistaking it. Red peeked from a tree that was hiding him from the pair. Gold and Yellow? Together? He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. But it was true. The spiky haired youth was lying on the lap of the pretty blonde. They were both holding each other's hands.

He felt an unpleasant feeling rising deep within him. Snap out of it, Red, he thought. Don't meddle in other people's affairs. He backed away slowly.

Snap.

Damn it.

Two heads simultaneously turned to his direction. The boy grinned widely and the girl's face reddened.

"Hey, senior Red." he saluted, still lying on Yellow's lap. She gave him a small embarrassed smile. "Hi Red."

"Hey guys." he said weakly. No use hiding now he thought. He gave the younger boy a weird look. "Sorry for accidentally walking into your… er…"

"Nah, we don't mind!" Gold interrupted cheerfully. Yellow said nothing but her face was growing redder by the second. "Wanna sit down with us?"

"No thanks. I was looking for a place to train." Red scratched his head. "I can't help noticing that you two are alone together. I don't mean to pry, just out of curiosity, really, but are you two dating?"

Gold's amber eyes lit up as he smiled mischievously. His senior was obviously uncomfortable at the thought of him and Yellow together. Gold did have a reputation with the ladies, after all. He sat up and looked at Yellow, whose attention was at a small pebble a few inches from their spot.

"Dating? Hmmm… I guess you could call it dating. Right, Yellow?"

She snuck a glance at Red. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Her hand pushed a lock of hair away from her face as she answered softly.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Awww. Isn't she cute?" Gold cooed. He pinched her both her cheeks lightly and laughed.

"Eeeeh. Stop it. My cheeks'll get swollen," complained Yellow, swatting his hands away.

Red was not amused.

The unpleasant feeling in him doubled and he suddenly had the urge to punch Gold. But, he had somehow restrained himself and he was able to fake a smile before them.

"That's great then! Well, I gotta go look for another training spot. Be seeing you two." He forced another smile and left.

"Bye!" Gold waved at the retreating figure. He then turned around, and gave Yellow two thumbs up.

"It's working!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Her face looked worried. "He sort of looks angry."

"Even better! It means the plan's working!"

She turned her eyes to the spot where Red disappeared. The look on Red's face made her doubt if this was the right way to win him over.

Gold noticed the sudden silence of his accomplice and looked at her. He walked over to her and gave her pat on her back and a reassuring smile.

"The plan'll work. Don't sweat about it."

Yellow gave him a tiny smile and sighed. "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two peeps! Thank you so much to the people who are currently following this story! I felt so giddy when I saw that just within the first 24 hours I uploaded the first chapter there was already four reviews!

:3

This chapter focuses on :MangaQuestShipping:

Pokemon Special does not belong to me.

Review please! Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was going according to Gold's plan. A week after being seen by Red in the Viridian forest, he was pestered by Emerald about his apparent 'relationship' with Yellow while they were in the Elm laboratory sorting the professor's mail.

"I'm not saying senior Yellow's not pretty or smart or charming." Emerald explained, looking curiously at Gold. "She likes senior Red, right? So why go out with you?"

"Can't she get over him and fall in love with me and my awesome good looks?" Gold smirked. Emerald gagged and rolled his eyes disgustedly.

"What about Crystal?"

"What about her?"

His nonchalant answer surprised the younger boy. He had always thought that something was going on between the two of them. They always bickered like an old married couple.

"_Crys! Where the hell are my dentures!?"_

"_Have you checked inside your mouth, you dimwitted idiot!?"_

Emerald looked at his senior and noticed something. After mentioning Crystal's name, Gold's ears turned into a bright shade of scarlet. His confusion turned to realization and he laughed.

"I see what you're doing."

Gold looked at him in a bored way. His eyes betrayed nothing, but, for a moment, Emerald saw a flash of irritation across his amber colored eyes.

"I'm not doing anything," replied Gold, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah right." scoffed Emerald, his lips curling into a grin. "You wanna make her jealous. And I bet Yellow's your willing accomplice."

He's sharp for a weird kid thought Gold. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he yawned; slapping a pile of envelopes into a drawer full of paper and random candy wrappers.

Before Emerald could say anything else, Crystal suddenly burst into the room with so much force that Gold actually fell from his seat. Her eyes focused Gold and her voice was tinged with obvious jealousy.

"I heard you're with Yellow now. Is it true?"

Gold stood up as regally as a guy who fell on his butt could and rubbed his backside. "Hello to you too Crys, sorry for surprising you. Does Rald look like Yellow to you? he asked coolly.

Crystal's eye twitched. Emerald mentally saluted Gold for his bravery (or stupidity) in sarcastically answering Crystal's venom stained question.

"You know what I mean." she growled, her eyes shooting daggers at the raven haired boy.

Gold stood up and returned her gaze.

"So what if I am?"

Emerald suddenly became aware of the dangerous situation he was currently in between, literally. He slowly crept out of the room, mumbling something about fresh air and silently praying that the two wouldn't start hurling random objects at dangerous speeds.

The two individuals having a stare down ignored him. Crystal's fists were balled up so tightly that her knuckles looked chalk white. Gold, though he looks unfazed by her outbursts, was doing some quick thinking.

If looks could kill, I'm probably dead now, he thought. I was hoping she wouldn't find out this early. Well, I guess I have no choice…

Gold dropped his glare and, with as much sincerity he could muster, he said to Crystal "You look beautiful when you're angry. But you'll look even more beautiful if you'd smile."

The sudden compliment caught her off guard. Crystal blinked her eyes and blushed.

"Sh-shut up, Gold!"

"No. I won't. Let me explain, Crys."

She shook her head angrily. "No need for explanations. Just tell me if it's true."

Gold walked over to her and leaned towards her face. "Why?"

Crystal stumbled backward, but she managed to keep her balance. Her face was redder than before. "Be-because!"

The amber-eyed boy laughed, not unkindly, at her childish reply.

"Please let me explain, Crys." he tried again.

"Fine." she answered coldly, turning away from him.

"Yellow isn't my girlfriend. I'm her fake boyfriend."

"…"

"I came up with this plan 'coz I saw her crying over senior Red around a week ago. The plan was to make him jealous and make him realize what a great girl Yellow was."

"…"

"Say something, Crys. You're scaring me."

Crystal faced him, her clear eyes standing out from her still red face. She still looked angry but her face somehow looked relieved.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Her tone was still doubtful but the anger in her voice vanished.

Gold looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Yellow's not the only one who wants to make someone jealous."

There was an awkward silence. Crystal put two and two together and she realized the meaning of Gold's words.

"You idiot!" she went to Gold and punched him. She wasn't that strong but the force and the suddenness surprised him and he fell, again, on his backside.

"You could've said something! Why did you have to do all this? Do you know how much confusion this caused me?" She was close to hysterical now.

"Sorry, Crys." Gold apologized. He stood up, carefully, as not to provoke another outburst. "I know I shouldn't have done this but what choice do I have? Would you have taken me seriously if I told you I like you a week ago?"

"I guess not." Crystal laughed embarrassedly. She wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile. "I like you too, by the way."

Gold let out a large sigh and fell onto a chair. He faced her and gave him his signature bad boy grin. "So… your reaction means my plan worked?"

Crystal pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. She leaned over to him. "Gold. Just shut up."

"Rodger that."

She shut him up with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three!

Yay! Thank you so much to the people who have been following this story! It means so much to me! :3

Oh, yeah. I was planning on finishing this before June ends, but due to the fact that this chapter was supposed to be longer, I'll probably wrap this up mid-July-ish. I honestly hadn't expected that school would take up a lot of my free time this year.

AmberShipping:, implied :OldRivalShipping:

Pokemon Special doesn't belong to meh.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ooh, I feel so nervous." mumbled Yellow.

"Don't be. It'll be a piece of cake." Gold assured her.

It was finally the eve of the Dexholders' reunion. They were walking towards Professor Oak's laboratory Green's house that was where it was being held.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Gold."

"Hm? I told you I wanted to do this too." he grinned. "I've got the girl of my dreams with your help so now, I'm gonna try helping you snag your dream guy."

Yellow looked at him gratefully. "Thanks." she smiled.

He smiled back as a reply. They walked hand in hand in silence, both of them thinking. Yellow was, still, worrying about what might, and could, happen tonight, while Gold thought about 'the Plan'. They haven't been able to achieve their original goal yet. Part B was already a smashing success. Crystal didn't even get angry or jealous when Gold told her that he and Yellow still had to act as a couple.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind. But, if you do anything improper to yellow…" She cut off her threat with a smile. Thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. Gold's train of thought was cut short when they finally arrived at the laboratory.

"So this is it," said Yellow silently.

"Now I feel nervous." Gold mumbled. "Don't say it like we're about to jump into a battlefield with nothing but a banana for a weapon."

They both looked at each other solemnly.

Then they burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. It just felt like the right thing to say." giggled Yellow.

Gold let out an exasperated sigh. "Argh. Now I'm really worried." he laughed.

"Yoo hoo! Hey there, lovebirds!"

Blue, along with Green in tow, was at the doorway, waving at them.

"Hey, senior Blue! You look as gorgeous as always!" Gold grinned.

"Tut tut. No need to state the obvious" She winked at Green, who turned his head away, muttering "Pesky woman."

"I must say though." Blue lowered her voice and looked at Yellow admiringly. "Marvelous plan, Yellow. Red fell for it hook, line and sinker. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Yellow's eyes grew as large as teacups. "Wh- what?"

The usually stoic Green looked at the 'couple' amusingly. "Did you really think we'd not notice?" Gold scratched his head and laughed lightheartedly.

"I was sorta hoping you two wouldn't notice actually. Well, if Emerald noticed it, I guess it would be highly doubtful that you two didn't."

The two older Dexholders looked surprised. So did Yellow.

"H-he knew? Why didn't you tell me?" she puffed her cheeks irritably.

"I thought you'd probably get worried or something. Anyways, he's not sure about the details so we'll be fine." Gold patted Yellow's head.

"So, how'd you guys notice anyway?" Yellow asked curiously.

"Crys." Blue grinned. "She was so devastated to the point of depression when she found out about you two. After a few days, though, she became her regular old self again. So I, er, persuaded her to tell me everything. But Greenie here knew what was up even without gathering information." She gave him a flirty look, which he ignored.

"Whatever you guys are planning, finish it. Red's been irritating these past few days." he said gruffly.

The girl beside him snickered. "He's been like a jealous housewife to the point that Green's been avoiding him for days now."

Yellow looked worriedly at them. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. It was a selfish thing to ask."

"Aww, Yellow. You didn't have to apologize." Blue hugged her. "Green's avoiding Red 'coz he owes Red money. Green has to control his spending habits. Hey, I'm kidding, don't give me that look." She directed the last sentence to Green, who was shooting daggers at her.

Gold looked at his two seniors glaring at each other. He pulled Yellow away from Blue's grasp and cheerfully said, "Let's go in, I'm starving!"

The two stopped glaring at each other. Green scowled at Blue another time before facing Yellow and Gold.

"Just finish this tonight." He disappeared into the house.

Blue laughed. "He's such a hard nut to crack! Oh, well! Come on in!"

As they entered, Yellow scanned the room for Red. Like Green, she really wanted the plan over with.

"He's in the kitchen getting a drink." said Blue in a sing song voice as she passed the pair while she chased Green around the room. "Good luck!"

Gold gave Yellow a large grin.

"It's show time!"

* * *

What do you guys think? It's sorta short though. :I

Review and thanks for reading!:D


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

I finally got to finish this chapter. Thank you for being sooo patient with me! ^^

:SpecialShipping:

Pokémon Special doesn't belong to meh.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

So many choices, thought Red. He wasn't sure if he wanted to drink a soda, juice, or just plain water. Maybe an energy drink? And there's always the beer Blue brought. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of water.

On the exact same moment, Gold and Yellow entered the kitchen. The lone adolescent exchanged a forced smile with the two and swapped his bottle of water for a can of beer. Yellow looked at the can disapprovingly.

"I never knew you drank, senior Red." chuckled Gold, his own hand reaching for a can.

Red smirked. "I just started today, actually."

Yellow cleared her throat. They both looked at her.

"Erm." She suddenly turned pink. "Not to be a wet blanket or anything, but I honestly think you two shouldn't drink." She took the can from Gold's hand and she reached towards Red to do the same. Red was about to give her the can when Blue's head suddenly popped behind the door.

"Gold! Help me get Green for a game of strip poker!" She grinned widely when she looked at Yellow and Red. "Oh hey! Great timing! Keep Yellow company, will you? I gotta borrow Gold for a while."

Yellow was about to protest about the poker game when Blue laughed. "I was kidding about strip poker, Yellow! I just need Gold to install a karaoke system I brought! Greenie won't install it for me and Silver's, uhm, tipsy."

"Silver's drunk? This I gotta see." Gold grinned and followed Blue towards the living room but not before giving Yellow a wink.

The two remaining people in the kitchen stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Nice weather we're having." said Red, trying to make small talk.

"Seriously? Is that the best you can do?" Yellow laughed.

Despite himself, Red laughed along with her. They both settled down and sat by the countertop beside each other.

"So, how's being in a relationship with Gold?" Red's voice sounded curious but there was a hint of jealousy in is words.

Here goes nothing, thought Yellow.

She took a can of juice from a nearby icebox. "To tell you the truth, it's sort of complicated."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Yellow passed him a can of juice and hoped he wouldn't notice her hand shaking nervously.

"Thanks." Red opened the can and took a swig. "Complicated how?"

She played with the can in her hands.

"Well… See there's this guy. I really like him a lot but he sort of doesn't notice me." Yellow snuck a look at him. His face had a touch of confusion but he silently listened and said nothing.

"He's the type of guy that everybody likes. He's handsome, nice to all, cheerful and he's also an awesome trainer. So I guess he really doesn't mean to not notice me. I get to be with him quite often too so I shouldn't complain." she chuckled. Red smiled.

"He's dense, huh?"

Yellow nodded her head. You bet you are.

"Gold also has someone he likes. But he's same as me, only difference is that the girl can't take him seriously."

"Let me guess. Crys?"

"Yup." She nodded her head again. "So we came up with a plan."

"Which was?"

"To make them jealous."

Yellow felt her cheeks grow warm. Red's eyes widened.

"It's embarrassing telling you all this. I usually oppose to plans that include deceiving other people but I guess I already did that back then when I looked for you."

Red was surprised. She likes the guy that much, huh? he thought. But wait. That means…

"You and Gold are not dating for real?"

"Yes." she answered in a small voice. "Sorry for lying about it last month."

A wave of relief washed over him. The he remembered that she did all this for some one she liked. Well that's just great.

"So… Did it work?"

"Oh, yes. Crys and Gold have been dating in secret for half a month now. I've yet to see if the plan worked on my side." She casually flipped her bangs away from her eyes.

"Well now you've got me wondering who the lucky guy is." Red forced a cheerful laugh. "Do I know him?"

"Uhm… Kinda, I guess."

"A Dexholder?"

"Yeah. But he's not there with the others."

They both looked into the party.

Gold was singing with, a surprisingly, drunk Silver. Crystal was scolding, albeit politely, Blue because she spiked Silver's soda. Green was looking around the living room, muttering irritably because he knew that he'd probably be the one to clean up. Emerald was discussing hair gel products with Pearl while Diamond listened to them compare prices as he ate. Platinum was looking amusedly at Ruby, who was desperately trying to avoid Sapphire's drunken advances.

They were all there.

"Are you talking about Black?" he remembered about the Dexholders from Unova, who couldn't attend due to unforeseen circumstances. Yellow shook her head.

"Then where is he?"

"He's right in front of me."

Red stared at her, dumbfounded. She looked at him embarrassingly and hopeful at the same time.

"I'm the guy you like?"

"Yes." She answered with an even smaller voice than before.

"Well, in that case…" Red leaned over and gave her a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Yellow's mouth formed a small 'o' and he laughed.

"Your plan worked. I admit I was jealous of Gold." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't notice you. I guess I really am dense. But, honestly, you're the only girl I've ever noticed."

Yellow couldn't believe her ears.

"For the longest time, I've wondered how to approach you about this. Then you suddenly beat me to the punch." He laughed and smiled at her. "It doesn't matter though. At least now I could tell you that I like you too."

As he held her in his arms, Yellow's lips couldn't help but break into a grin.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Well? Tell me what you guys think! Please do review.

By the way… One more chapter to go :3


	5. Epilogue

Final chapter! It's going to be pretty short though… :I

I can't believe that 'Operation: Make Red Jelly Belly Jealous' is done. I enjoyed writing this and I do feel sorta sad now that it's done. QAQ

I'd like to thank everyone who followed this story. Your reviews were a great motivation. Thank you :D

:AmberShipping:

Pokémon Special doesn't belong to meh.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright sunshiny morning, perfect for loafing around in the grass. A certain amber-eyed boy was lazily pulling at the grass beneath his feet. He was waiting for someone.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

Yellow was running towards him, her trademark ponytail was hidden beneath a large straw hat. Gold gave her a grin.

"What are ya wearing the hat for? Everybody knows you're a girl."

"In case you haven't noticed," she said, removing her hat. "It's really hot out today."

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's my fault for staying outdoors today. "

She rolled her eyes. They both laughed and Yellow sat beside him.

"I really want to thank you, Gold." she smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem. I got something in return so I should thank you too."

He and Crystal were going steady. She even tolerates his mischief to the point that she sometimes becomes an active participant. Yellow and Red were keeping their relationship quiet, but it was evident by the way they acted towards each other that they were very happy in each other's company.

The blonde haired lass kneeled beside him.

"Gold?

"Mhn?" He looked at her sideways.

Her face swooped in and she gave her a light kiss on his cheek.

As her lips lightly touched his cheek, Gold tensed a bit. Yellow pulled away almost immediately, her face pink.

"I-it's my way of saying thanks." she explained in a soft voice.

"Yeah…" He was thinking of what to say when Yellow suddenly stood up.

"Well. I gotta go now. See you around, Gold."

She gave him a smile as bright as the sunshine and ran off.

Well that was unexpected, he thought amusedly. Gold doubted that Yellow would 'remember' her expression of gratitude. It was for the best actually. It never happened.

As he laid down on the grass, he felt warmth creeping onto the small patch of skin where Yellow 'thanked' him.

He let out a big sigh and grinned to himself.

"I guess it really happened." he muttered.

* * *

Did you guys know that I adore reviews? ;D


End file.
